Rebirth
by Angelic Sovereign
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own HoN, obviously. Zoey Redbird is one of a kind, or so she thought. What happens when the newest High Priestess of the House of Night meets a troubled Son of Erebus with secrets of his own? Set just after the events of Hunted, OC
1. Chapter I

**Angelic Sovereign: I myself love new interpretations of old subjects, so anything that finds an original way to do vampires is a great story in my book (hehe, pun). The House of Night series by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast is an excellent example of such a story. So, without further ado, here is my HoN Fanfic, set just after the events of the fourth book, Hunted. (WARNING!!! Slight spoilers!!)**

_Several years prior..._

I lounged against the pew, seeing as I was sitting as far away from the altar as possible up in the balcony, and I had the whole thing to myself. I caught a lot of people looking back, sneaking glances at me before whispering to their spouses or friends. I could only imagine what they were saying. Probably wondering what the bastard Cherokee son of their pastor was doing back in town. I'd bet anything he didn't tell them the truth...about why I had really left.

I couldn't take the looks, the glares, so I got up and walked out quietly, barely making a noise as I trotted back down the stairs from the balcony. I made my way through the church, heading towards the back classrooms, where they had kiddie church. I sat down at a bench near the door to one such room, and waited. I was seriously antsy, I knew I needed to do what I had came here for, but I hated the place. Seriously hated it. All it could ever remind me of was...well, I tried not think about it too much.

Sure enough, someone peeked around the corner of the hall to see what I was up to. I sighed heavily, but as luck would have it, they didn't have time to do their best rendition of the Spanish Inquisition, because the door to kid's church flew open, and a torrent of overly-hyped 7 year olds poured out. The one I was looking for, a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, spied me, and immediately started shrieking.

"Izzy!" She ran headlong and jumped right into my waiting arms, and I picked her up and whirled her around. I chuckled at her use of my long-time nickname.

My baby half-sister smiled up at me, and I grinned, the first smile I'd had in months. "Hey kiddo...miss me?"

"Only all the time!" Her little arms hugged my neck tightly, and I carried her out the door of the hallway and into the parking lot of the church. I dropped her, and she grasped my hand and walked with me, chattering the whole way. I listened to every word. I had missed my baby sister so much...she was one of the few good things in my life...I scowled. The only good thing now.

"That's great sweetie, but listen, I don't have much time..."

For a 7 year-old, she caught on quick. Her eyes narrowed comically. "Daddy doesn't want me to see you?"

I shook my head. "No..." I grasped her hands and got on my knees, trying to impart to her everything she needed to know. "Sara, I left because...because I'm not like you and Daddy."

Her blue eyes grew wide. "How come?"

I figured the simplest way was to show her, and so I slowly and smoothly licked my fingers and rubbed around my forehead and cheeks. The concealer came off quickly, and revealed the midnight blue outline of a crescent moon, my Mark, that proclaimed me a fledgling vampyre. Sara gasped, and gently touched my Mark as I held my hair away from my forehead.

"Your like those bad people Daddy says to stay away from!" Her face creased, confused. She whispered, "But your not bad, are you Izzy?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not...Daddy doesn't get it...but you need to Sara...do you get it, do you understand?"

Her little blue eyes grew troubled. "I think so..."

I grasped her shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm not the bad guy Sara...I'm not a monster...you know that! And you know what, even if Daddy says it will never happen..." She looked up at me. "You could be like me someday."

She smiled widely and giggled, throwing her arms around my neck again. I gave her a huge hug...but she was quickly ripped from my arms. A snarl escaped my throat, and I pulled myself up to my full height. I had grown a lot during my brief time with the Sons of Erebus, the most elite of all vampyre warriors, and towered over the man who had taken my sister from me. My father.

My father's expression shifted between fear and anger, but finally settled into anger. "What are you doing her Isaiah?"

I scowled at him. "It's Degotoga now Robert. When I went to the House of Night, I became an emancipated minor. Name change and everything."

My father's face turned an ugly shade of puce. "Damn you, Isaiah!" Obviously ignoring me already, "Not only were you sent to that accursed place, but you bear symbols of your disgrace upon you proudly! And then you have the nerve to come back and here and taint my only remaining child!"

I snarled down at him, and he cringed. Sara stared at me from his arms, her eyes wide and fearful. "Disgrace!? I bear marks of Nyx's favor! I bear them proudly, because they show just how much of her grace I have! And as for tainting Sara, I could do no such thing! Your bigotry has already begun to poison her."

My father set Sara down, so he could get in my face. Or at least try to, anyway. It was like my sister trying to stare me down. "The People of Faith are the only way to salvation. Your soul will rot for what you have become...and you will not do the same to my daughter!"

I roared at him, furious beyond all reason. A red mist settled over my vision. "I am your son! You cast me aside at the first sign of independence, of difference! Just like you did to Mom! You would do the same to Sara, if it happened, and yet you claim to love her?" My hand came up and grasped him by the throat, and I hauled him into the air without any effort. He hung there, gasping and choking for breath, as I slowly tightened my hold. "You preach tolerance and understanding, and yet you would cast your own flesh and blood as a heretic! Hypocrite! I should slay you where you stand!"

"Izzy don't! Please!"

The mist pulled back, and I blinked, dropping my father like a sack of stones. Sara ran to his side, trying to pull him up. I made to help, and she cringed away from me, staring up at me...like I was a monster. I pulled back sharply, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. People had started to come into the lot, and some were pulling out phones, calling 911. I turned and ran towards the motorcycle at the end of the lot and jumped on. Within seconds I was speeding away, back to the House of Night...the only home I'd ever have, from now on...

_Present day..._

There was knocking at the door to my room. "Dego?"

I sighed heavily. "Not now Marcus, I'm busy." I closed my eyes once again and lounged back on my couch.

"That's bullshit, we both know your just sleeping. Open the damned door," he snarled.

I got up, and opened the door slightly. "What do you want Marcus?"

His brown eyes were filled with solemnity. "Zoey's affirmation as High Priestess is today...and she's requested the presence of all the warrior's who stood against Kalona during his rule."

I immediately shut the door in his face. He could take that however he wished. I sat back down on the couch, my head in my hands. Zoey Redbird. There wasn't a vampyre around who hadn't heard of her. Only a fledgling, and yet one of the most gifted individuals ever to be graced by Nyx. Rumour had it, her Mark extended all over her body, from her face down her neck and back, curling around her waist and up her arms and onto the palms over her hands, even tracing the scar that now cut across her chest from shoulder to shoulder. Something that had never been seen before, to the best of most vampyre's knowledge...

I sat up and glanced down at my hands, which were covered in bold patterns, tatoos...my Mark.

I sighed again. Zoey Redbird and I would have to meet someday...for she was not as unique as she believed...

**Angelic Sovereign: Welp, just hit that review button, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter II

**Angelic Sovereign: I'm just on a spree, it's the end of the year and I'm doing absolutely nothing else with my time. Pathetic really. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter (obviously), so read, enjoy and review.**

The sound of someone pounding on my door woke me up. I groaned and blearily glanced at the clock on my wall; it read 7 pm. I dragged myself over there and cracked it open.

Darius' stern expression brooked no argument. "Degotoga...the Priestess' affirmation is in one hour...I expect you to be present."

I yawned and waved at him dismissively. "Don't get your panties in a knot Darius...I'll be there." Seated as far back as possible, though I didn't say so aloud.

Darius made as if to walk off, but stepped closer, and murmured. "I understand your hesitation, my friend...conceal your Marks. You may choose another time and place to reveal yourself." He glanced around, and then departed.

I could only imagine what he would be doing for the next hour...but I'm sure it involved a certain special human by the name of Aphrodite. I sighed heavily, wishing I had such an enjoyable way to pass the time, and made my way across my small room to the closet. Darius had not specified whether it was an "official dress" scenario, so I swapped out the black, tight-fitting t-shirt I had been wearing for a similar, cleaner one, kept the jeans, and called it good. A quick comb through my long dark hair, a good hosing down with Axe, and a quick check for any stubborn survivors of my last meal in my teeth, and I was ready to head out. I also picked up my jar of concealer, a type of make-up designed to cover up vampyre Marks, and dabbed it on the Marks around my neck, and the ones on my arms and hands. I then picked up my guitar, which was stood up against the couch where I had left it, and placed it back on the wall rack, checking the clock as I went. Managed to kill 10 minutes. Awesome. I stepped outside and quietly shut my door, careful not to disturb any of my fellow warriors who may have still been resting.

I had been raised in London, and as such, the climate of Tulsa was a new experience for me. Me, I was used to rain...and cold...and some more rain. Vampyres weren't afraid to walk around in the daylight in London...the sun was often hidden by clouds. In Tulsa, however, most of the vampyres I knew were content to sleep away the daylight hours, staying out of the dazzling discomfort of the sun. I had a well-known reputation for being an insomniac, not doubt a result of my youth, where it was nothing to stay awake for 2 or 3 days straight. I had spent the last few months, however, in Tulsa, and the definite shift between night and day was beginning to take it's toll. I yawned widely as I walked through the cool air, the sun having just gone down beneath the horizon. I smiled up at the enveloping darkness, where the full moon and the pinpoints of stars dwelled, and offered a quick prayer of thanks to Nyx for such a wonderful night...surely it was a powerful omen, for how could there be a better night to bring a new High Priestess to power? As I crossed the campus, along the stone and iron-fenced walls, I passed some early students, mostly 5th and 6th formers heading to early classes. Most of the boys pressed a closed fist to their chest as they passed, and I returned the salute; several of the girls inclined their heads in greeting, and I bowed gallantly to them, as well I should. Some thanked me for such courtesy, most did some variation of smiling, giggling, or blushing. I grinned as I walked. Most of the girls at the House of Night regarded the Sons of Erebus as little more than their gorgeous, fantasy made real body-guards. I can't say I didn't enjoy it a little...we all did.

I finally made it to the main building, and began heading towards the Temple of Nyx, where the affirmation would be held. I could feel my pulse quicken as I came closer. It was most hallowed ground, a place consecrated to the vampyre goddess, Night personified. The one whom I owed my life, and so much more besides. I bowed my head in respect as I rounded the corner where the Temple lay, and promptly knocked over some poor fledgling. As she fell, just before I caught her, I saw midnight blue patterns that traced down her neck before disappearing down her back.

Great. The one person I wasn't ready to see.

XXX

How could I forget the candles? Stupid, stupid mistake. I was so busy, making sure I had everything planned out, that Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Stevie Rae knew their places and roles (even though we had done this dozens of times), even worrying about my outfit, that I had completely forgotten one of the most basic components of casting a circle: the candles that represented the elements. My friends volunteered to grab them, but we had plenty of time, and I wanted to fix my own mistake. I was running as fast as my legs would carry me, and as I rounded the corner into the main corridor, I slammed straight into a Son of Erebus.

Of course, being an elite vampyre warrior and all, he was a lot bigger than me...so, of course, I bounced right off. Strong, dark arms grabbed me and hauled me to my feet before I could hit the ground.

"Priestess, forgive me. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. You are unharmed?" A deep, almost musical voice rumbled from above me, with a faint accent. English maybe? I looked up.

Yep, definitely a Son of Erebus. The first thing I noticed, of course, was his filled-in Mark, showing he was an adult vampyre. His Mark expanded down his cheeks, bold, geometric lines and patterns that framed his dark-skinned face. Dark brown, slightly wavy hair hung to his shoulders, and his soft brown eyes regarded me with concern. His nose looked like it had been broken several times, and his strong features were incredibly familiar.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine...your a Native American?" I felt stupid as soon as the question left my mouth...I didn't even know his name!

The warrior chuckled. "Yes Priestess...my mother was of the Cherokee nation."

I smiled at him, he seemed friendly enough. "So is mine. It's nice to meet you...?"

He bowed deeply, his fist over his heart. "Forgive me Priestess...to most, I am Isaiah."

Ok, so it happens all the time, but I'm still not used to the whole "everyone treats me like a queen" deal. At any rate, I didn't have to sit there wondering what the proper protocol was, as the warrior rose quickly. I smiled reassuringly at him...he seemed a little nervous, on edge. "To most? I assume that's your given name, and not the one you chose when you came here." When a fledgling enters the House of Night, they are emancipated minors, and so can legally change their name to whatever they wish.

His brown eyes grew dark and troubled. "Yes. My father gave me a Christian name, against my mother's will."

"Oh...that must have upset her." I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't exactly doing great in the conversation department today. I chalked it up to nerves.

He shrugged. "She wasn't around to protest for long."

I could feel my cheeks flushing. I just hoped it wasn't noticeable. "I'm sorry", I said meekly.

Again, Isaiah shrugged, but it seemed forced. "It is not your fault, Priestess. You do not know my past." He looked down at me, amused. "You seemed as if you were in quite the rush...I shall keep you no longer." With that, he stepped aside, arm held out like a gentleman.

I started to speak, but as I glanced at him, I froze. "Your palm...", I whispered.

His expression became puzzled, and he glanced at his hand. Partially covered by concealer, a dark-blue pattern had been revealed, probably when he snagged me to keep me from falling. The color drained from his face when he saw.

I opened my mouth, but Isaiah quickly and gently pressed his hand against it. He wasn't trying to hurt me, I could tell immediately. If he wanted to, I would have been already.

He murmured hurriedly. "Zoey, now is not the time nor the place. I meant to seek you out after your affirmation. This must be kept secret. Find me later tonight...we will speak of this then." He gently pulled his hand back, making sure I wasn't going to blurt something out.

I whispered back, "How will I find you?"

He grinned, his tone sarcastic. "Your going to be the High Priestess...just ask around, you'll find me." Before I could protest, he took off around the corner, towards the Temple. I rushed around after him...but he had disappeared. Of course. Being a male vampyre, his gifts were most likely physical, which meant he could outrun me quite easily.

Aw hell.

XXX

I found a seat as far away from the altar of the Temple as possible, as well as from my fellow Sons of Erebus who had decided to attend. I did not sit, but instead leaned against the pillar next to me, and sighed.

Wonderful. One of the most powerful vampyre fledglings in history now knows that she isn't as unique as she's been lead to believe...and right before her initiation as a High Priestess. Awesome.

It's going to be a long night.

**Angelic Sovereign: I have never done a story where I have to imitate the writing style of the original author. I must admit, it's quite odd. Oh well, I certainly hope that you fans of HoN find Zoey's manner at least a bit similar, that's the goal. Anyway, whenever I get around to updating it I will. Laters!**


End file.
